Bound By Revenge
by XxlycheexX
Summary: What happens when two highly skilled and trained assassins, bound on revenge, fall in love with the ones they have to kill? Lies, deceit and utter chaos. Rated PG13 for some scenes. S&S, T&E, CCS chara&OC pairing... R&R! Onegai! Make a girl happy!


XxlycheexX: Hiya! I'm the author of this fic. Copyright is mine! Please don't steal the story! That's all! Have fun reading! Oh yeah! CCS does not belong to me!  
  
Syaoran-kun: But she sure thinks I belong to her.  
  
XxlycheexX: Of course you do! You're my beloved bishi! ^^  
  
Syaoran-kun: ~_~;; Just get on with the story!  
  
XxlycheexX: Hai, my beloved bishi! Here's chappie 1!! Enjoy!  
  
Syaoran-kun: ~_~;; *sigh*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~*: Lily's POV :*~  
  
"Aaaaa." was the first thing that came out of my mouth that morning, as I stretched my arms and back. I went to the big sliding door to my left and opened it. I went out of my room and into the balcony. The air was so fresh, the sky was so blue and the sun shone brightly. It was another beautiful morning. I headed to the bathroom and started to bathe. I went out and headed for the big closet in the end of my room. I took out a white dress that had lily magnolias printed at the bottom and slipped on some white stilettos. I brushed my long, dark purple hair and placed a lily flower-shaped hair pin on the side of my hair. I looked myself in the huge diamond-embedded mirror that was given to me by the manager of a popular magazine.  
  
"It will be another boring day." I said, and then sighed.  
  
I went two doors down the hall, made a turn in the east wing and headed for my friend's room. I knocked.  
  
"Cherry, time to get up!" I said as I opened the door slightly. I caught sight of my friend, all wrapped up in her blanket, sleeping like a baby. I sighed.  
  
"Cherry, when will you learn not to party so late in the evening?" I said as I picked up her clothes, scattered all over her room. "I see you couldn't find something to wear last night." I said placing them on the big sofa on the others side of the room. "Ok. Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty." I quietly went to her bed side and poked her.  
  
She turned to the other side and pulled on her blanket, which wasn't really there since I pulled it out, together with her clothes.  
  
"I knew you'd do that. Gomen, but it's time to wake up. We have some business to attend to this morning and we can't be late." I said as I shook her gently.  
  
"Ugh." Cherry said, still trying to get her blanket.  
  
"Come on, sleepy head. Time to wake up!" I said, getting a bit frustrated.  
  
Then her alarm rang noisily. I covered my ears and moved to the other side to shut it off. As I did, Cherry woke up, rubbing her eyes, and turned to look at me.  
  
"Oh! Lily-chan, you're here already?" she said, and then stretched.  
  
"Geez, you have the noisiest alarm clock in the world!"  
  
"Hey! It fits a sound sleeper like me."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
Then laughter was heard.  
  
I waited fÿr Cherry in her room, while she bathed.  
  
"So, how late were you last night?" I asked, looking myself in the mirror that was in her side table.  
  
"I was up 'til 4:00. It was unusually early than last Tuesday." Cherry said, practically shouting, because the shower was turned on.  
  
"Why? Did something happen?" I asked, a worried expression formed my face. "Or maybe you had something to do with it." I added, thinking, with Cherry there, anything could happen.  
  
"Hey! I was innocent this time!" she said. She went out of the bathroom, in her robe, and looked me in the eye.  
  
"Just kidding. But you were responsible for the liquor flood in that club you went to, two weeks ago. The place flooded with liquor and the manager couldn't open up 'til now because the place still smelled funny and the whole place was sticky." I said, and then laughed.  
  
"Don't remind me! Besides, I paid him in cash, so he should have no problem." Cherry replied, as she browsed her closet for something to wear.  
  
"Here. This one should do nicely for our meeting today." I said, as I pulled out a pink Chinese dress, designed with little Cherry Blossoms on the lower left.  
  
"Arigato!" she smiled. "By the way, where are we heading off to today?" she asked, going to a screen divider and started to dress up.  
  
"You're so forgetful. We have a meeting with the Frinz board members today. And if you don't hurry up, we'll be late. We still have to eat breakfast." I said, getting a little impatient.  
  
"Gomen!" Cherry said, as she went out of the screen divider. "So, what do you think?" she asked, posing in front of me. I looked her from top to bottom.  
  
"Well, you look absolutely adorable. All that's left is your hair." I went to her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my room. Cherry sat down in front of my vanity table. I brushed her long, honey-brown hair and divided it into two. I braided the first side and rolled it up to the side of her face. I did the same with the other side. She smiled.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
We went down the stairs of my mansion, located in Tomoeda. We went to the large dining hall, where several chefs offered a variety of food for breakfast. Cherry and I ate together.  
  
"Wait. You haven't told me the reason why the party finished early. What is it then?" I asked, still curious of the situation.  
  
"Oh that! Well, I don't know either." Cherry replied, scratching her head at the thought. I almost fell from my seat.  
  
"*sweat drop* What?! How can you not remember?" I cried out. Whoever lived with Cherry had to suffer this, she always forgets things, well to her, things that are not, in any case, worth remembering.  
  
"Gomen! It's not worth remembering. It must have been some stupid reason." she replied, starting to eat again.  
  
There was silence. We both just ate for a while.  
  
"So, did you meet any bishis in the party?" I asked, after sipping some tea. Knowing Cherry, bishis are what parties are made of, besides her. ^^  
  
"Why?" she replied, eyeing me directly, a grin forming her face.  
  
"Oh come on, Cherry! Tell me!" I pleaded, showing off some puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh, all right! No one can dare resist your puppy pout. Well," she started, recalling some famous celebrities and hot models on the night of the party.  
  
"Well? Oh come on! To you, this must be worth remembering." I said, still waiting for a reply.  
  
"Of course it is! Well, there was Tom, the model for S~Hip magazine. He was really cute! Then there was Dai, the model for Electro Corp. He showed me their new product, and boy will you like it!" said Cherry, counting them one by one in her fingers  
  
"What is it?" I asked, curiously. Cherry knew my likes. Besides fashionable clothes, gadgets were my top likes.  
  
"A new video cam. He said its part of their top line, it was just shipped from Europe yesterday." she said, stirring her cup of tea.  
  
"Really?! Oh! Let's go there later!" I said, finishing up my tea.  
  
"Sure! I was going to drop by the mall later, anyway." Cherry had the habit of shopping. Her room has two huge closets plus the little closet she uses for work clothes.  
  
I smiled at her. I looked at my watch and saw that we only had 20 minutes to go before the meeting starts.  
  
"OMG! Cherry, we have to get going!" I cried out. We needed to get there in time; the Frinz Corp. members were tough people.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's just take my car." she suggested. She grabbed her car keys and we headed downstairs to the parking lot, located at the basement.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
In the car, Cherry and I just talked about everything.  
  
"Cherry, isn't today the 12th?" I asked her, recalling something very important.  
  
"Yup! Why? Do we have any other business to attend to other than Frinz?" she asked me. Surely, she didn't remember too.  
  
'Today is Shiren's death anniversary. How could I have forgotten?!' I thought as I looked at Cherry, a frown forming my face. 'She forgot.'  
  
"Oi, Lily! What's wrong?" Cherry asked. I snapped out of my state.  
  
"Wha. What? What were we talking about?" I asked, forgetting everything.  
  
"Hello?! You asked me if it was the 12th today and." she stopped. Now recalling what was important on the 12th.  
  
"Oh Cherry. Gomen." I said, sadness filling my heart.  
  
There was utter silence. The only thing that could be heard was the radio and roaring of the engine. We drove a bit slowly throughout the main road. Cherry was still quiet.  
  
"Cherry, I." I started. Tears were threatening to come out, but I tried so hard to keep them from pouring out.  
  
"Don't worry. It's all right." she suddenly said. Her eyes were already cloudy, tears already streamed down her face. She turned to me, and saw I was trying not to cry. "Lily-chan" she started.  
  
"Ha. hai?" I said, still struggling to keep my tears from falling.  
  
She made a funny face and started to mimic a famous comedian. At first I tried not to laugh, but I burst out laughing and tears fell from eyes.  
  
"Oi! I tried not to make you cry, but here you are crying." she said, her usual smile, seen on her face.  
  
"I wasn't crying because I was sad, I cried because I laughed so hard." I said, wiping my tears of joy away. My smile returned.  
  
"That's better! A frown never suited you anyways." Cherry said, turning up the radio, it was playing 'Catch You, Catch Me' (*wink*, *wink*), her favorite song.  
  
She and I just sang to it. She even 'danced' to it in her seat. I was glad she's ok.  
  
~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ :  
  
Minutes later, we arrived at the Frinz Corp. building. On our way inside, Cherry grabbed my arm and walked with me.  
  
"Lily-chan, thanks!" she said, wiping a tear that ran down her face. "The past is the past, but he'll forever be in my heart." she added. I just smiled at her and thought, 'And I know he does too.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
XxlycheexX: Poor Cherry. Just thought I'd add that so as to get ready for my next chappie.  
  
Syaoran-kun: Why'd you have to add a sad part for her? This is just the first chapter!  
  
XxlycheexX: Don't worry!! You'll get your share.  
  
Syaoran-kun: A. But. Why me?!!  
  
XxlycheexX: That's coz you're my beloved bishi!!  
  
Syaoran-kun: Not this again!! *sigh* ~_~;;  
  
Preview: Cherry and Lily are stuck at a boring meeting with the Frinz Corp. members, and Cherry doesn't like it one bit. She goes off to dream land and remembers their past. 


End file.
